Faded Aftermath
by AngeliChemicals
Summary: Natsu X Gray - Aftermath of "You'll Fade" in 10 simple One-Shots. Please read "You'll Fade" before reading this. Rated "M" for reasons inside.
1. Their Return

**You'll Fade **

**- Faded Aftermath -**

**Number 1 - Their Return**

"Are you ready, Natsu?" Gray asked, pulling on his arm. Natsu's eyes travelled around each finger, up to his hand, up his arm, to his love's eyes. Natsu cupped the side of Gray's face; his face covered in a look of discontentment. He loved how strong Gray was, but he hated his stubbornness. Even now Natsu fought the urge to throw the raven over his shoulder and run to the guild, but he knew Gray would end up kicking his ass if he picked him up again.

"Natsu?" Gray said; his hand covering the hand that still touched his face. Natsu looked down, took a breath, and lifted his head again in a smile. He nodded.

"Ready."

He gripped the cold hand that pulled at his as he watched their home get closer and closer. Each step that brought them closer, Natsu's smile grew while Gray's pace sped up. When Gray touched the door his face lit up and at the same time he crumbled. Natsu smiled as he watched Gray shed a tear from his faded eye. Gray turned towards Natsu, meeting his gaze.

The pinkette didn't console him; he didn't say a word.

Natsu just took a deep breath and kicked the door wide open.

"Hey~! We're back!"

* * *

><p>Shocked silence barely had enough time to fill the guild before each member cheered, roared, and applauded for their friend's return. Everyone surrounded the two by the guild doors giving their love in forms of head pats, high fives, and hugs.<p>

Natsu saw that Gray instinctively hid his faded eye behind his bangs. Erza and Lucy stayed back as they watched their friends be bombarded by their loved ones. Their Master greeted them, extending his large strong arms to wrap around the two, pulling them close; his tough demeanor immediately crumbling as he blubbered.

After the initial shock of their return died down, the Fairy Tail members encircled the two as they told their story of their toughest mission yet, leaving out a significant amount of information for both their sakes. During their entire story, neither one let go of the other's hand and no one seemed to notice, but still Natsu felt a chill go down his spine...like someone was staring daggers into his very soul. Natsu knew exactly who it was, but he still didn't dare meet her gaze. Instead he tightened his grip on Gray's hand, which, regretfully, only made the hard glare intensify.

* * *

><p>"We're all so glad you've returned." Mirajane said as he handed the two a glass of water.<p>

"Yeah!" The group cheered behind them. Gray smiled as Natsu rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"We thought you'd never come back." Wakaba said, wrapping his arm around Macao flashing a huge grin. Gray's smile fell only slightly, but it was enough for Natsu to take note. He met his eyes.

"_You okay?" _Natsu spoke with his intense gaze only to be given a small nod from Gray. He kept up a happy appearance, but he wouldn't take his eyes off Gray.

"So tell us about this crazy monster woman! Was she strong? How'd you beat her?" Romeo exclaimed, excitedly pounding his fists on the table. His eyes lit up as he stared at Natsu waiting for an answer. Gray didn't even attempt to open his mouth, giving Natsu the indication to speak for them.

"We had help from former Tenebris guild members." Natsu spoke quickly.

"Tenebris _guild members_ helped you!?" Levy said, her hand clinging to Lucy's. She looked towards the blonde waiting for a response that she heard that right. Lucy smiled and nodded, gently rubbing the hand that clung to her.

"Abraham and Lyr Reinhardt of Tenebris. They helped us defeat their Master." Natsu said as if he were reading from a history book.

"That's awesome! What was the Master's name again?" Romeo asked; his smile never withered.

"Gwenera." Erza cut in before either boy could utter her name.

"Formerly a resident of that same village; Gwen Hasland. Murdered her own son and husband in cold blood before establishing the guild, Tenebris. She was a powerful mage; able to take on other's appearances or even their body after they've died along with their magical abilities."

* * *

><p>This time the room held the silence much longer.<p>

"There's magic like that?" Levy asked, looking blankly at the ground.

"She sounds really strong! How did you beat her?" Romeo asked, looking directly at Natsu. Natsu held back the urge to look at Gray before speaking, but he didn't want to put pressure on the ice mage. He knew Gray didn't want to talk about it and he didn't want to hear it, but they trusted and loved their family...they deserved to know.

Natsu took a breath before going deeper into Gwenera's magical abilities, making sure to cover her vessels and each of her strengths.

"I realized that her black ooze would leak out when an attack did some real damage. So I guessed that her ooze would actually be the final vessel before getting to her real body." Natsu paused and glanced at Gray. The raven was looking him, just listening to his story with a concerning blank expression. Natsu shook it off as he continued to speak.

"We had to kill each of her vessels before _she_ would actually die. Gray killed the first and I killed the other two before we saw her true face."

"Did you kill her then?" Elfman asked, his fists clenching from such an intense battle.

"I...uh...it wasn't that..."Natsu trailed off as he fought through his mind on what to say next. None of them ever said Gray had been Gwenera's original target from the moment they entered that town. Out of respect for Gray for he didn't want their pity or concern, but e knew something would have to be said eventually once someone saw his eye or when someone commented on him keeping his clothes _on_.

"Natsu." Gray mumbled. Natsu looked at him.

"_You sure?" _Again, Gray just nodded.

"They couldn't kill her because...they didn't know what would happen to me if she died."

"To you?" Levy said with a slight gasp.

"What're you talking about, Gray?" Mirajane asked.

* * *

><p>It felt like an eternity had passed as he told the story of his capture, torture, and rescue...again excluding the embarrassment he and Natsu had to endure. He felt the eyes of each of his friends grow heavy, filling with pity and remorse. Gray knew the response he'd get; pure silence as they all tried to wrap their minds around what they just heard. Juvia stepped forward, tears at the edge of her eyes, standing in front of the two. Seeing the look on Gray's face at her sorrowful expression, she instantly rubbed her eyes dry before sitting at the table next to Romeo.<p>

"Is your...uh..." Romeo didn't know how to get the words out, but Gray knew exactly what he was trying to ask.

At that Gray slowly stood, his body indistinctly shaking, and pulled his shirt off. Wide eyes covered his friends' faces as they looked at the aftermath of Gray's torture. His chest, waist, neck, arms, and hands held faint scars. He gradually turned to show the blistered burns covering his back. Juvia didn't realize as the tears left her eyes and she didn't care to wipe them dry. She couldn't.

Gray turned back around and took a breath before throwing his bangs out of the way, showing his scarred faded eye. Gasps echoed throughout the room.

"Are...you-" Wendy started, her voice shaking.

"Yes, I'm blind in this eye." Gray said as his knees buckled making him crash back to his seat in a thump.

"Gray!" Natsu yelled, shooting to his feet standing over Gray. The raven cursed; his hands digging into his knees as he focused his breathing to try and lessen the pain.

"I-I'm fine."

"No you're not. Okay guys we're done now, okay? Come on, Gray." Natsu pulled on Gray's arm, but he didn't budge.

"Gray-"

"Your legs...?" Romeo asked, his jaw clenched tight at hearing the answer.

"Romeo that's enough-"

"Natsu." Gray said, cursing at the throbbing pain. The ice mage looked up at his worried friends and met Romeo's gaze.

"My legs are pretty messed up, but I'm alive. We're all alive and home. So...don't worry." Gray looked at each of his friends, making sure to meet each person's stare. He stopped when he met Natsu's fierce onyx orbs.

Grabbing the warm hand tight in his icy grasp, he pulled the pinkette back down and whispered.

"Don't worry."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Well there's the first of ten simple one-shots. I hope you enjoyed this first of many drabbles. A new one will be coming soon! Please look forward to it and please review! I love reading your thoughts after you've read mine.**

**FUTURE ONE-SHOTS RATED "M" FOR YAOI, RAPE-MEMORIES, TORTURE-MEMORIES, LANGUAGE, AND VIOLENCE.**

**- Next Time - **

**Number 2 - Natsu and Gray reveal their love. **


	2. An Envious Downpour and Recollections

**You'll Fade**

**- Faded Aftermath -**

**Number 2 – An Envious Downpour and Recollections **

Everything seemed to quiet down after Gray revealed his injuries, but Natsu found that he wasn't able to look away from the comforting stare Gray held. He was mesmerized by those dark eyes all over again to the point that he had a couple thoughts flowing through his mind that were far from...appropriate.

Natsu swore he could feel a glare digging into him, but he still didn't look away even when Gray did. Several of their friends commented on Gray's eye; how it made him look badass- as Natsu has said several times. He smiled at that and finally looked away, his eyes stopping on Juvia's. The pinkette held a blank expression as he watched her eyes travel down to his hand that was _still _held within Gray's tight grasp. Gray wasn't paying attention to the two as they had their silent stare down; he was consumed by the unrelenting questions about the mission respectively excluding his traumatic torture.

"Hey Erza." Lucy whispered, tugging on Erza's arm. She nodded with a smirk appearing, Lucy sighed. The two girls watched their pink headed friend stare down the water enchantress famous for her renowned love for their Gray.

* * *

><p>One by one their friends went silent; each pair of eyes going towards the two with the on-going stare down.<p>

"Natsu?" Gray asked, shaking his hand. He flinched when he heard the grinding of Juvia's tightly clenched jaw. He looked over at her then back to Natsu, he sighed in aggravation.

"What's going on you two?" Mirajane asked, holding back a giggle; her eyes going to Gray and Natsu's intertwined hands. Juvia didn't say a word; she let the thunder, pounding outside the guild doors, speak for her.

"W-What the hell, Juvia?" Macao exclaimed, running to slam the guild doors shut with Wakaba in close pursuit.

"Gray, do something!" Wakaba and Macao said in unison. Elfman roared something about the door not being as manly as him as he threw his body against the it, pushing against the insane wind gust that came with the upcoming storm.

"Don't look at me. Anything I do would only make it worse." Gray said pulling his hand away from Natsu's making the pinkette immediately drop his glare with Juvia. He looked at the raven in question, but couldn't mask the hinted hurt in his onyx orbs. Gray sighed again, this time more aggravation came through at the current situation.

"I really didn't want it to come out this way, but..."

"What're you-" Natsu was instantly cut off as Gray attacked his lips. The ice mage's strong arms wrapped around Natsu and held him in place; he could feel the heat rise into the fire mage's cheeks, but at the same time there was something else. Natsu's breathing quickened as he tried to pull his arms free.

* * *

><p>Macao, Wakaba, and Elfman stood completely stunned, forgetting all about the door. Wendy and Levy squealed; their own cheeks igniting in a heated blush. Erza crossed her arms, shook her head, and smiled at Lucy; who flashed a grin back. Mirajane pulled out a small camera she hid behind the bar just for this kind of occasion. She had never been happier to make the choice to buy that camera. As for the two that sat right in front of the kissing couple, Romeo just stared; his lips trembled before he burst into laughter. He couldn't believe such a thing would ever happen between the two that fought over everything and anything on a daily basis. Romeo quickly remembered who shared the bench with him and his laughter cut off automatically; his father running over to rip him away from the table.<p>

"There. It's out now." Gray said pulling away from a very red, panting, Natsu.

"Y-you...two are-" Elfman said, shocked.

"Yeah we're together and I love him." Gray said bluntly without looking away from Juvia. He knew what this would mean to her and he _really_ didn't want it to come out like this, but she was a little too perceptive and he was done with her obsessions. Better to get it over with.

"Love!? You guys...really!?" Levy exclaimed. She looked at Natsu, still red and expressionless. He seemed focused on trying to control his breathing more than anything.

"Was that your first kiss?" Gajeel asked as he pushed through the crowd, with iron hanging out of his mouth. No one even knew the iron dragon slayer was there.

"Hardly." Gray said adding another shade of red to Natsu's cheeks.

"Well then...can't be much fun if every time you guys kiss...he goes all stiff on ya. Pathetic." Gajeel said, wrapping an arm around Levy.

"Gajeel!" She said looking at Natsu. The pinkette all but flinched at Gajeel's provocation.

* * *

><p><em>"How do I know you're actually Natsu?" Gray said, trying to push against the strong hands.<em>

_"P-please you have to trust me. I'm me! Really!"_

_"Answer something for me then. What did I say to you when you told me you liked me?"_

_Natsu looked up at Gray. Pink filled his cheeks at the embarrassing question, he turned away. Gray continued to stare at the Natsu in front of him. Waiting for an answer, he glanced down at the other Natsu and noticed he was trying to hide his face. Gray sighed._

_"What? You felt the same." Natsu replied. Gray smirked._

_"I'm surprised at how close that is to the correct answer, but honestly I didn't even need an answer from you." Gray said... _

_Natsu looked up as Gray looked down. They're eyes met and Gray was certain the Natsu with the pink hair __and __face was his._

* * *

><p>"He doesn't like an audience. Even one person is too much." Gray said looking at Natsu. Natsu met his eyes, his own gaze holding anger. Gray brushed off the irritable look.<p>

"_Say something." _Gray said, taking Natsu's hand in his again. Natsu shook his head.

"That's just...I can't believe it, but I'm happy for you two though." Levy said, nudging Gajeel in the stomach. He groaned and nodded in agreement. Their friends patted the two on the back and made their disbelief and happiness known; all but one. Natsu met her eyes once more before shakily opening his mouth to speak.

"I love him." Natsu whispered to Juvia. Her eyes widened as she took on the look of a madman. The storm clouds erupted outside; slowly the rain fell, gradually getting harder...stronger.

* * *

><p>Cheers and congratulatory words were thrown about as the night continued going strong. Natsu was happy to be home, but he wanted nothing more than to walk out of that guild. He was surprised Gray hadn't tried to leave yet. The pinkette looked at the raven and watched his expression as he spoke. Realization took over as he noticed Gray had "checked out" hours ago. Every laugh, look, and smile was as fake as they could get. He didn't know what he'd been hoping for, but he wanted to pretend that "Gray" wasn't a fake. Natsu groaned; something cold splashing against his feet.<p>

"What the?" Natsu mumbled, looking down. Water had gone up to his ankles and rising fast.

"Does anyone else see that water?" Wendy hollered as she, Lucy, and Erza stood on top of a nearby table. The others looked around before their eyes shot to Juvia. Her expression was merciless.

"Come on." Gajeel said hoisting Levy up onto his shoulder.

"H-hey Juvia calm down, okay?" Macao said, holding his hands up.

"Yeah can't have you flooding the guild now." Wakaba added in.

"Juvia." Gray said looking her straight in the eye. She let out a breath that had been caught back with her words.

"Stop."

She looked helplessly between Gray and Natsu.

"You love_ him_?" She murmured; her fists clenched tightly under the table. Gray nodded.

_LOVERIVALLOVERIVALLOVERIVALLOVERIVALLOVERIVALLOVERIVAL..._

_...love rival. _

Gray knew what she was saying in her mind, but he didn't know what else he could say or do, without hurting her, to get her to understand. The water continued to rise as she kept her eyes on the pinkette.

"Get over it." Natsu spat with a clear frown.

Juvia dropped all expression as a wall of water crashed through the doors, flooding the entire lower section of the guild. Erza had jumped to the second level before the water had hit, unfortunately Lucy was caught in the tidal wave. She could hear her gurgling from below. Gajeel hung from an iron spike in the ceiling with Levy wrapped around his waist as Carle held onto Wendy. The others climbed the indoor pillars evading the wave. Natsu looked at Gray; the raven stood, putting his body between Natsu and the wave...his hand already to his palm.

"ICE MAKE: SHIELD!" Gray yelled; a shield of ice appearing around the two protecting them from most of the water.

Juvia stood from the table; the water circling around her. She wasn't herself as the envy consumed her.

"Juvia! Calm down!" Levy yelled.

"You're messing up the guild again!" Elfman yelled, digging his nails into a pillar.

Erza reequipped a grappling hook, whipping it into the water. She pulled it back; the claw- empty.

"Dammit." She cursed throwing the hook back in.

"What're you doing at a time like this?" Carle exclaimed. Erza blankly looked at the feline before pulling the hook out a second time, with Lucy at the end of it gasping for air.

"Lucy fishing." Happy said, sitting on Erza's shoulder.

"Happy!?" Wendy and Carle said.

"Where have you b-been?" Lucy said, spitting out water.

"I was outside. I came in with the wave." Happy said nonchalantly.

"Can you get Natsu and Gray?" Wendy asked.

"Not at the same time and neither one would want to be saved first so..."

"Let them be." Erza cut in.

"Great." Lucy said as she dangled from the hook.

* * *

><p>"S-shit..." Gray cursed, his ice shield slowly melting.<p>

"Gray? What's wrong?" Natsu said, gripping his shoulder.

"It's nothing." Gray said, his face twisting in a grimace. Natsu looked down and saw his legs tremble from the pressure the water was putting on his shield.

"Ah fuck it." Natsu said jumping onto the table in front of Juvia.

She looked up at him as if she were in a trance.

"You wanna fight me? Let's fight already, but..." He squatted; face to face with his so called "love rival."

"Keep _him_ out of it." Natsu said; fists igniting. His stood again; his eyes focused on his target. Erza watched his stance change; she could feel what he _wanted _to do. She remembered that feeling too well.

"Don't think for a second that I'll go easy on you. Anyone..._anyone_ that endangers him gets no mercy from me. None. Let's go."

"That is enough!" Erza roared from the second level, in full Purgatory armor.

Juvia and Natsu froze without taking their eyes off one another. The water slowed and the storm clouds began to fade.

"If you two wish to do this to your fellow Guildmates, then you will _both_ be immediately expelled from Fairy Tail!"

Natsu's flames died instantly at the same time the storm ceased; like it never happened.

"Natsu, leave the guild and take Gray with you. Juvia, come with me." Erza said, returning to her normal armor. Juvia reluctantly followed after Erza, but not without sending Natsu one final glare.

"Thank goodness that's over." Wakaba said, leaning against the pillar that saved his life.

"We're gonna have to leave the doors open again until this dries...again..." Macao said in sorrowful annoyance.

"You said "again" twice, dad." Romeo pointed out.

"Her floods keep happening! I mean remember the flood that came when Gray didn't return with Erza and Lucy!?" Macao exclaimed throwing a pile of towels at his son. Romeo chuckled before he began drying the tables.

"Gray?" Natsu said calmly approaching the ice mage. He hasn't seen Gray use his magic since their final fight with Gwenera. Gray never told him why and he never asked.

"I'm fine." Gray said panting.

"We should probably go. I don't want to face Erza's wrath if she finds us still here." Natsu said with a grin. Gray watched his expression, his eyes trailing over his smile. He frowned, wondering when _that smile_ wouldn't be fake.

"Right. We're heading out everyone." Gray said, grabbing his shirt from the table before heading to the door.

"Sorry for the trouble!" Natsu yelled, running after Gray.

"Whatever Natsu, get going!" Macao yelled back with an annoyed smirk.

* * *

><p>"It'll be weird being at my place again. It's been too long." Gray said looking up at the sky. Natsu looked at the ground, his eyes shifting back and forth between Gray's hand and the townspeople.<p>

"Are you okay, Natsu?" Gray asked quietly.

"Me? Yeah. Why?"

"The thing with Juvia. I'll have to talk to her about this, but I don't want you fighting with her. I honestly expected nothing less from her with that reaction." Gray said with a light chuckle.

"She's crazy."

"Maybe, but the things I've seen _you_ do...I'd say you're the crazy one."

"I'm crazy? Really? I was there too. I don't even compare to you." Natsu said adding another chuckle. The two sighed in unison as they continued to walk down the street.

* * *

><p>Minutes of silence went by before Gray spoke again. He could see Natsu's shifty gaze out the corner of his eye. The raven smirked and stopped in his tracks.<p>

"What wrong?" Natsu said, stopping.

"I should be asking you that."

"What?"

"Why did you freeze?"

"What're you-"

"Dammit Natsu. Why did you completely freeze up when I kissed you? You've never done that before."

"You did it out of the blue in front of everyone...of course I'd be a little stunned."

"A little? You wouldn't even fucking blink."

"Why does it matter?"

"Why does it matter?" Really? You're asking me that?"

"Gray-"

"If that is another lie, please just keep your mouth shut." Gray said before walking ahead.

* * *

><p>Natsu stood stunned by Gray yet again, left alone in the street. He looked at the ground; his eyes trying to dig himself a hole...a grave. His eyes lost focus; his mind wandered off and he was surrounded by trees; his forehead pressed against something damp and rough. He lifted his head and looked back behind him only to see Gray staring back at him. Gray grinned at him; his grin growing at the sound of a zipper. Natsu turned back and dug his nails into the damp dirt preparing for what he knew was coming.<p>

"Stop." He whispered. His entire body tensed up as he felt nails digging into his hips; his teeth tearing into his lip, the bloody taste was so familiar.

"-stu...?"

"Gray." Natsu whispered in a pleading tone.

"Natsu!" The pinkette jumped, his vision clearing to show Gray's face again this time it held a look of concern, his eyes filled to the brim with kindness. Natsu's heart was racing and he tried his best to control his breathing. Gray looked at him and took his hand, pulling him away to his place.

"Come on." Gray said quietly. Natsu didn't have it in him to disobey, still he kept his eyes on the ground.

_Why can't that just go away...?_

* * *

><p>When the door closed behind them, Gray flipped the light on and led Natsu to the couch. He sat next to him and leaned back into the soft cushion.<p>

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"What?"

"Where did you go?" Gray asked, putting his elbows on his knees, leaning forward.

"I..." Natsu didn't want to talk about it, but he couldn't keep it in either.

"The...uh dirt." Natsu started.

"The dirt?" Gray asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"I was looking at the ground and remembered the dirt in the forest."

"That forest?" Gray asked. Natsu nodded, confirming his own suspicions.

"I couldn't move and you-"

"Is that why you froze?"

Natsu's eyes shot over to Gray; realization setting in. He already knew that was the reason, but he didn't want Gray to know.

"When you kissed me, I couldn't move. So other than being completely shocked from the "out of the blue" kiss in front of our friends...I was..."

"Scared. Of me." Gray said standing up. He began pacing as he fought with himself over his stupid actions.

"Gray? It's not-"

"Shut up. Just shut up, okay. Don't you dare say it isn't my fault. I was a fucking idiot to do that. I wasn't thinking about what she..._I _did to you." Natsu growled at that.

"I told you then and I'll say it again _you_ didn't do shit to me." Natsu kept his eyes strong and Gray had no problem challenging that gaze.

"If you really think that then why can't I touch you?" Gray said with an aggravated tone.

"You can. You do." Natsu said, confused.

"Don't. Back at the hospital...when we were...then _you_ wouldn't let me touch you and even now _you've_ only touched me. The _only_ thing I can say you let me do is touch your hand."

Natsu remained speechless as he listened to Gray rant.

"And the first time I kiss you...you completely freeze up. All because _you _didn't see it coming because _you _didn't kiss me. So don't sit there and fucking lie to me and say I didn't do anything to you that day." Gray said crashing into the chair across from Natsu; his hands digging into his hair.

"I'm sorry, Gray. I know it wasn't the real you..."

"That doesn't seem to matter though."

"Do you think I wanted this? To be afraid to be touched by the one I love. I just can't say I'm sorry enough, huh?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Natsu. Don't apologize and don't lie to me."

"What're you-"

"Don't apologize for something you have no control over and don't lie to me when you say I didn't do shit."

"Gray-"

"You know I hated myself."

Natsu felt that one sentence tug at his heart, but he couldn't get any words to come out.

"During the torture, when she changed into me. I wanted to kill...I-I _hated_ that face." Gray trailed off.

"I only wish she was wearing my face when you burned her alive."

Natsu stood and walked over to Gray, hovering above him. Gray felt the rage coming from that stare, but he looked up regardless. Natsu looked down at the dark eyes and cupped Gray's scarred cheek; his thumb brushing under the faded eye.

"I don't hate your face, Gray and I don't want you to hate it either because it was _this _face right here..." Natsu cupped the other side and leaned closer.

"That saved me."

"You're a strange one, you corny bastard." Gray said with a small smile as he took the warm hands from his face. Natsu smiled back as he pushed Gray back into the chair and straddled his lap. Gray gently brushed his hands through the pink locks that encircled the fire mage's face. Natsu's hands went over every scar and muscle on Gray's toned chest; his hands going around his neck to pull him closer. Chests pressed against each other, Natsu began moving his hips, slowly grinding against Gray's peaked member.

"Touch me." Natsu whispered. That was all Gray needed to take immediate action.

Gray groaned and wrapped an arm around Natsu, pulled him off his lap and into his arms.

"Gray?" Natsu said as he was carefully dropped onto the couch. Gray looked down at him before slowly lowering himself on top.

"Let me." Gray whispered, gently bringing his lips to Natsu's. It didn't take much for Natsu to want more...if only he was on top, but Gray wouldn't budge. Gray pulled back with a chuckle.

"What're you laughing at?" Natsu said, wrapping his arms around Gray's neck again, pulling him down.

"I can tell you wish I was under you." Gray whispered seductively before claiming Natsu's mouth again, intertwining their tongues in a heated battle for dominance. Gray's hand travelled down and parted Natsu's legs so he could lay between them. Gray couldn't hold back as he started grinding against Natsu, starting out slow for Natsu's sake then speeding up for both their sakes as they couldn't hold back their moans any longer. Natsu's moan caught in his throat when he felt Gray pulling at the top of his pants. Gray pulled away from Natsu's lips and looked into his eyes. Slowly he moved his hand down the front of Natsu's pants; the pinkette's breathing hitched when a cold hand wrapped around his member.

"G-Gray-"

"It's okay, Natsu." Gray said quietly as he began moving his hand at a steady rhythm. Natsu held onto Gray, one hand digging into his raven locks and the other clawing at his mouth to hold back the moans that wanted release. As Gray sped up, Natsu couldn't help but buck his hips against the cool touch. Gray watched Natsu thrash against his touch and he couldn't help but stare. The raven continued to stare; his hand going to intertwine with the warm hand that clung to Natsu's mouth. Natsu gasped as his hand was forcibly removed, his moans growing louder. Natsu wrapped his arm around Gray and pulled him down; his nails digging into the pale skin.

"G-Gray...I can't-"

Gray increased the speed only slightly, but it was enough for Natsu to reel back; his head pressed into the couch. Gray lifted his gaze and began placing a gentle trail of kisses around Natsu's neck, moving up his jaw line to his lips. The kiss didn't last long as Natsu about screamed in lustful pleasure; coming into Gray's cold hand. Gray slowed and pushed his body into Natsu's; laying his head on the pinkette's chest. Hearing the erratic heartbeat made Gray smile; he loved the sound. His hands trembled; he wanted to do more. One grasping Natsu's waistline and the other laid against his heaving chest.

When Natsu finally caught his breath, he looked down at Gray; his hands playing through his hair. Even after everything he's been through, he loved the sight of Gray laying on top of him...and an even better sight would be if they switched places.

Gray lifted his head and locked eyes with his love; he moved closer again pressing his lips to Natsu's. Gray caressed Natsu's face, his thumb ghosting over his bottom lip as they parted. He wanted to do more, but there was this lingering look Natsu's eyes still held that told him to wait.

"It's okay...I'm not doing anymore than this. I promise." Gray said looking at his dragon slayer. Natsu was somewhat relieved it wouldn't escalade further, but at the same time he wanted more. Again...if only he was on top. He wanted to completely take Gray, but he knew Gray needed to heal more than he did.

* * *

><p>That night, after a quick shower, the two lay side by side in Gray's bed looking up at the ceiling; not uttering a single word. Natsu looked over at Gray and turned onto his side.<p>

"Hey Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you feel anything for me?"

"What?" Gray said looking at Natsu.

"I mean all that..." Natsu said; his finger going over the burn scars.

"You're asking me if I have any mixed feeling for you when she wore your face to burn me alive?" Although hesitant at first, Natsu nodded. Gray looked away from the pinkette and went through his mind to see if he ever did.

* * *

><p><em>"Are you real? The real Natsu?" Gray asked.<em>

_Natsu walked until he was just in arms reach of Gray. This time _he_ tilted his head to the side and looked Gray from head to toe. He smiled big, his face shining._

_"There's only one Natsu just like there's only one Gray."_

* * *

><p><em>"We've both been fooled once. She can't fool us again. You already know that's not me. You know these aren't my flames. I know that doesn't help with the pain you're going through, but you are stronger than this. Your willpower is stronger than mine. You aren't meant to die here. You can't die here."<em>

_Gray just continued to stare at Natsu while he spout his encouraging words. He couldn't get himself to speak. _

_"You've been through too much and survived. You've survived Deliora, a fucking demon from Zeref, three times. Your parents, your teacher, and then Lyon. You've been through all that and survived. You're the strongest person I've ever known. You will survive this, I know you will."_

* * *

><p>"There's only one Natsu just like there's only one Gray." Gray said quietly.<p>

Natsu's expression fell as he heard the same words _he _had once told Gray. The ice mage looked over at him as a tear fell, staining his pillow.

"I was never afraid of _you. _You are the reason I'm alive today."

Natsu stayed silent as he watched Gray fight against his own emotions.

"...And I'm sorry, but I wish we didn't find out our feelings for each other until after we were home."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because maybe then you wouldn't have gone through that."

"Gray, you went through the same thing." Natsu said lifting himself up onto his elbow. Gray shook his head.

"I'd rather you go through what I went through."

"Wha-"

"I'd rather you get fucked by a damn sword than a fake me!" Gray yelled sitting up, cursing everything and anything he could think of to curse. Natsu sat up and threw his arms around Gray, pulling him to his chest.

"Seeing you like this...I would too, but for me I'd rather _you_ not get captured, taken away from your family, tortured, raped, traumatized, and then left for dead. I'd rather this whole thing never happened, but it did. All of it and we can't undo it...we can only be us and move forward. I told you I'd be with you through it all and I meant it."

Gray pulled away and met Natsu's eyes.

"I seriously think that's the only thing she said that I agreed with." Gray said shaking his head.

"What's that?" Natsu said squeezing Gray's hand.

"Love is a hazardous emotion, but even so I wouldn't be alive now without it."

"Gray..."

"Natsu, let me say this." Gray said cupping the side of Natsu's face. Natsu stared into the dark eyes that held him captive as he waited for their owner to speak. Thoughts, memories, and a thousand emotions flew around in Gray's throbbing skull as he tried to think of the right words.

"You mean the world to me in every sense of the word. I'd do anything for you just as you've done for me. You saved my life. I can't thank you _enough _for that." Gray slammed his eyes shut and hung his head.

"Gray?" Natsu said, leaning forward. Gray shot his head up and pushed his lips to Natsu's. It started off as a gentle kiss that soon turned rough, filled with desperation and passion. The two parted in a gasp for breath; eyes hooked on one another.

"You're still here." Gray said quietly as if he were telling a secret, letting another tear escape his bloodshot eye. Natsu also felt the urge to cry at Gray's words. Never has he known someone who has lost so much so fast and never has he known someone so strong in the aftermath.

The pinkette laid back down and pulled Gray with him. They laid together face to face; Natsu's hand played in the dark locks as he watched the raven fall asleep. Almost immediately he saw Gray enter a nightmare; thrashing around in his sleep...whimpering. Natsu leaned close, wrapped an arm around the raven, and pressed his forehead to Gray's.

"I'm with you, Gray. I will _always_ be right here."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) There you have it. Number 2 is complete and they're getting longer! It wasn't a shock that Juvia reacted as bad as she did, in my opinion. I'm sure she'll get a good talking to with Erza and then Gray later on. And again...Natsu and Gray are just so lovely. I freaking love writing them. ^_^ I love the cute moments and the drama filled moments that came with the haunting recollections. As many thought, Natsu didn't seem to have any problem with Gray even after his ordeal with Gwenera...but he can hide it pretty well. If only Gray would just sit back and let Natsu do. it. all. ^_^ Anyways I hope you enjoyed drabble #2. The next one will be coming soon and it'll be less upsetting...I think. I'm pretty sure.**

**ps. Hope you enjoyed my fluffy lemon. ^_^**

**- Next Time -**

**Number 3 - Curiosity Killed the Lion**


	3. Curiosity Killed the Lion

**You'll Fade **

**- Faded Aftermath -**

**Number 3 – Curiosity Killed the Lion**

"_SHUT UP!" Loke screamed, fists glowing. _

"_Gwenera kept asking Gray if he had feelings for you." Lyr said quietly. Loke's head shot up as shock washed over his face. _

"_Oh that got your attention, huh? She kept asking him over and over, but he never would say anything. So she had to push him a bit." Lyr took a breath as a blush rose to her cheeks. Loke swallowed, it getting caught in his throat. His eyes shining over with disgust at the woman's sick story._

"_...even still he wouldn't give you an answer so you forcefully violated him, unprepared I might add. Two fingers…lead to four. He still wouldn't crack." _

"_Why Natsu…why not me?" You kept asking…" Lyr watched the strong lion's fighting sprit die with his glowing fists. She felt as if she could smell the frustrated tears welling up beneath his bangs. _

"_I wonder…do you have feelings for Gray, Loke?" She asked sounding somewhat kind. Loke bit his lip and refused to answer just as Gray had._

* * *

><p>Loke jumped; his vision clearing as he looked around the guild. Hadn't noticed he fell asleep, he rubbed at his eyes before putting his glasses back on.<p>

"Hey Loke, are you okay?" Lucy asked as she sat down beside him at the bar. He looked overly troubled by something and she had an idea what it could be, but she didn't pry.

"Yeah just tired. How long was I asleep?" He asked spinning around on his stool, placing his elbows back onto the bar. Lucy put her finger to her chin.

"It hasn't been too long; maybe an hour." She said gesturing to the rest of the guild; whose doors were still open trying to dry out the earlier flood. Loke could hear Romeo laughing at his father's constant groaning; he felt himself wanting to smile at that, but he knew he needed to be elsewhere. Lucy watched his expression change so she decided to give him the option to talk about it.

"What's wrong, Loke?" She said leaning closer. Loke blinked rapidly; surprised his emotions were so easy to read. He must really be out of it for that to happen. Loke took a breath; mouth hanging open, but still he said nothing.

"You know, he might not like it too much, but I think you should ask him about it anyways. He'd talk to you about it once he sees how much it's troubling you. I mean you are best friends." Lucy said with a smile before leaving to help Wendy put the chairs back around the tables. Loke watched her leave, stunned by her words. He shook his head before leaping off his seat and darting out the door.

* * *

><p>Halfway down the street, he stopped; panting. He saw Natsu standing on the steps to Gray's place. Loke raised his arm.<p>

"Hey Na-" His words caught in his throat when Gray came out, without a shirt, and threw his arms around Natsu's neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. Loke could only watch as Natsu gripped Gray's waist; smashing his lips to the raven's. If he didn't know what his own feelings were before this...he knew now. Now he just wanted to know Gray's, even though he already knew...he wanted to hear him say it. Loke dropped his friendly invitation, hung his head, and turned, walking off in the opposite direction.

That was a lie. He didn't want Gray to tell him his feelings. He didn't want to hear it. The spirit bit at his lip; his hand clutching a glass tight in his hand. The bartender, hesitantly at first, filled his glass again and again. The warm feeling of numbness helped, but it also heightened his emotions. He sighed, laying his forehead against the rim of his glass. This is where he'd stay for the night. He didn't want to see or talk to Gray.

That was a lie. He chugged his final glass of whatever he was ordering; he couldn't remember what it was or how many he'd had and at the moment...he didn't care. Loke swallowed hard, feeling the drink coming back up, as he leapt off another stool and headed towards the door. He wanted nothing more than to see Gray. He needed to talk to him and he wasn't waiting.

"Sir, are you okay to leave by yourself?" The bartender asked as Loke ungracefully leaned against the doorframe.

"Y-yeah." Loke said quickly with a nod. Keeping his head down, he opened the door and ran, face first, into a bare chest.

"L-Loke? What're you doing here?"

Loke rubbed his forehead with a groan before looking up to meet dark eyes. His mouth hung open; completely speechless.

"You okay?" Gray asked. He looked Loke over; head to toe. His tie was hanging loosely around his neck, his hair was messier than usual, and he had a distant look in his eyes. Seeing the man sway, Gray grabbed onto Loke's shoulders. Gray leaned forward to look close at Loke's face; the spirit immediately shot back smacking Gray's hands off.

"D-don't do that!" Loke spat before brushing past Gray and out the door. Gray's face washed over in complete confusion as he followed after his friend. Gray didn't have to look far as he noticed Loke on his knees in the middle of the street.

"Come on, Loke. Get up." Gray said hovering over the drunken man.

Loke slowly looked up at the raven and groaned in disgust. The loathing groan he got from a simple look surprised Gray even more than his actual expression. He raised his eyebrow in annoyance before grabbing Loke's arm and roughly dragging him out of the road.

"The f-fuck...? Let go." Loke said plainly, ripping his arm away from Gray. Loke wobbly got to his feet and, again, walked away from the raven down the alleyway just behind them. Gray sighed and followed.

"Loke, talk to me man. Why're you here? I mean I know you can come and go whenever you like, but what're you doing getting drunk?" Gray asked gesturing to his staggering stature. Loke stopped and turned around.

"I c-can get drunk if I wanna..." Loke said with a glare.

"I know that, but why're you acting like this. I've seen you drunk before; hell we've gotten drunk together countless times, but I've never seen you act like this...towards me. What's up?"

"What's up? You really wantin' to know what's up?" Gray nodded and took a step forward. Loke threw his shades to the ground, tore his tie off, and followed Gray by taking a step forward.

"I wanna hear you say it."

"Say what?" Gray said, that same confusion washing over his face. That look pissed Loke off more and more each time he saw it. Was he really the only one thinking about this?

"Tell me why..."

Gray raised an eyebrow in question, waiting for Loke to continue.

"Tell me why Natsu and not me."

Gray's eyes widened and his mouth slowly went agape; at a loss for words. He took a step back and at the same time he was trying to keep his mind clear and calm, but he found it rather difficult. Those were the exact same words Gwenera had said when she turned into Loke.

"Why Natsu?" Loke pushed, taking a few shuffling steps closer. Gray shook his head.

"That's what this is about?" Loke didn't answer.

"Is that why you're here? Why you're drunk? Dammit, Loke." Gray said, his hand digging through his hair.

Gray met Loke's eyes as they pierced through him; he sighed.

"Why does it matter "why?" Gray asked.

"I'm curious. We've been best friends l-longer and we don't fight. I wanna know why you love someone that you have always fought with." Loke said leaning against the rough brick wall.

"I hardly think time has anything to do with it-"

"Then what does!?" Loke exclaimed; fist grinding into the bricks. Gray watched his hand push deeper into the wall; he swallowed hard.

"Loke, I'm not talking about this while you're so-"

"So what, huh? What am I?" Loke said, tearing his gaze into Gray's.

"You're going crazy over nothing, Loke. You need to calm down."

"N-nothing?" Loke's hand slid down the wall and fell back to his side.

"Loke?" Gray said taking a step forward. He didn't want to talk about that-period, but if he had to then he rather not do it there while Loke was drunk. He needed to get him out of here and sober him up. Gray sighed and held his arm out towards Loke.

"Nothing. This is nothing. We are nothing."

"Loke-"

"What I feel-nothing. What you are to me-nothing. This _is_ nothing." Loke could no longer control his mouth, as it continued spouting off ridiculous thoughts. He was angry and hurt and none of it was Gray's fault; he knew that, but...

Loke grabbed the hand that was reached out to him and pushed it back against the brick wall; his other arm pressed under Gray's chin, pinning the raven to the wall.

"L-Loke, what the hell?" Gray said pushing against his friend.

"I just w-wanted to hear you say it. That's all."

Gray stopped his thrashing and looked Loke in the eyes. They were red and shiny; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had never seen his strong spirit friend cry and it tugged at his heart to know he was the reason for his friend's tears- no that _she_ was. She did this to him; to them.

"Loke..."

"If you can't say why...just say something." Loke said, almost pleading. After this he knew he would never want to drink again. He hated that he drank to start with. He hated he had to run into Gray when he was drunk. He hated that this had happened, but still he needed to hear Gray say it.

"Loke I-" Scratch that, he didn't want to hear it. Not yet.

"I love you, Gray. I do. I have for awhile. N-now you can respond." Loke wanted to look away; to hang his head, but he kept it up and stared into those eyes as he spoke and told his feelings. Gray was beyond shocked, beyond at a loss for words. He didn't know what to think; he didn't think this would-could happen. Where both of his best friends loved him...he just never thought it could happen. Whatever he was about to say before Loke confessed, he could no longer remember.

"Speechless, huh? I guess that's f-fine too." Loke said; his eyes going up to the hand he had pressed against the wall. His face stayed blank as he slowly intertwined his fingers with Gray's. The feeling shocked Gray out of whatever tongue-caught trance he was in.

"Loke. I'm sorry, but I love-"

Gray's shock level went through the roof as Loke smashed his lips to his in a deep kiss. He could feel Loke shove his tongue in, diving deeper into his mouth; the shock only intensified. Loke couldn't help it, he knew he needed to hear those words, but at the same time he still didn't want to. Not yet. Gray's thrashing started up again after realization at his situation sunk in, he really needed to get away from this drunken Loke. He roughly turned his head to the side, breaking off the kiss; gasping for air.

"Loke, stop!" Gray said panting.

"Why?"

"I'm trying to tell you why, but you keep cutting me off. You wanted to hear it, right? So let me fucking say it!" Gray said, getting pissed.

Loke's head spun, his vision blurred, but even so those lips remained crystal clear and...he couldn't help himself. He grabbed both of Gray's hands and pulled them up over his head; his other hand gripping his chin. He looked the pissed off raven in the eye before going in for another deep kiss. Loke groaned into the kiss, loving every second of it. He really did love him and he knew he'd get it afterwards so he just wanted to enjoy what little time he could get. Loke parted Gray's legs with his knee and lifted his leg to rub against Gray's crotch. Gray freaked and pushed his head forward to try and push Loke off his mouth. Panting again, he turned his head to the side to avoid another kiss.

"L-Loke...stop." Gray said, feeling the heat rise. Loke couldn't hear a thing Gray said as he was in his own little drunken world. He dove into his neck, leaving several kiss marks across the pale skin as his free hand travelled downward.

"An alley is kinda m-messy, but should be fine, yeah?" Loke said, slurring more words. Gray's heart raced hearing the zipper to his pants.

"Loke, snap out of it!"

Loke's vision blurred beyond the point where he could barely make out Gray's face, but still he wouldn't let that stop him from taking what he wanted. Gray's eyes shut tight as Loke's rough grinding continued; he bit his lip to keep down the groans.

"Why couldn't you love me, huh?"

Gray's eyes shot open; a look of fear clouding his face. Again the same words were said. His eyes rapidly darted around the alley, trying to make sure this was really happening. Not that he wanted this to be happening, but he rather that than this just another fake.

"L-Loke get off-"

"_That's not what I wanted to hear." _

"W-what?" Gray's heart skipped a beat; his breathing irregular.

"Didn't say anything...now hold s-still."

"You d-didn't? W-wait wait Loke stop!" Gray said, feeling Loke's hand pulling on his boxers. Loke met his eyes. Gray was panting and his eyes looked strained, like they've been open for way too long.

"_You look tired, buddy." _

"I-I'm not tired." Gray automatically responded. Loke tilted his head.

"Didn't s-say you were."

"What?" Gray looked deep into Loke's eyes and he could immediately tell Loke wasn't there. Knowing Loke was already gone, he needed to get out of here. His mind was playing tricks on him...

"_You keep telling yourself that, buddy. I bet Loke's really curious. Have you even told him about your feelings for the pink haired lizard yet?"_

"_See, now how could you tell me Loke wouldn't have feelings for you. You have no clue. You didn't even know Natsu did until recently. So I want you to tell me…"_

"Tell me..."

Gray's head throbbed uncontrollably. Countless voices flowing in and out of his mind. Darting between Gwenera's and Loke's then to the fake Loke back to the real Loke; he couldn't keep track. He wanted to go home...he wanted Natsu. A forceful hand grabbing onto his member was beyond more than enough motivation to get his mind to downright explode.

* * *

><p>"Gray, I'm back! Hey Gray?" Natsu said, knocking on his door.<p>

"Damn he's not back yet? And here he told me he'd get back before me." Natsu turned and sat on the steps to Gray's place and waited. Minutes passed; his nose twitched.

"Ah he's not too far."

Time dragged on and on for Natsu, he was surprised that he waited there for that long. He stood and began walking in the direction of Gray's scent. Rubbing the back of his head, he sighed.

"He better have-"

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"

With barely a second of hesitation or thought, Natsu's body shot off in Gray's direction like an enflamed bullet. He ran past the bar where Gray said he'd been while he waited on Natsu to come back. The pinkette stopped when he felt an icy chill coming from the nearby alleyway. He stood dumbstruck at the frozen scene before him.

Ice had climbed up both sides of the alley; the main part of it encased around Gray in a frozen orb. What really stunned him were the many frozen spikes that stuck out of the orb; some were even covered in blood. Natsu walked towards the ice ball and placed a hand on it; slowly melting it to get to Gray. He was lying on his side, unconscious. Natsu turned him over and held him in his arms; gently shaking him.

"Gray? Hey Gray? Wake up!" Natsu exclaimed, he held his breath as he placed his head on his chest. He sighed in relief to hear the beating organ, but then again it was going crazy. He looked around the alley; seeing nothing he quickly lifted Gray from the ground and ran back to his place.

* * *

><p>The pinkette laid the ice mage on the couch and waited for him to wake. He paced the room; his eyes going back and forth from the marks on Gray's neck to his unbuttoned pants. He needed an explanation. He needed it now before he burned the whole place down.<p>

An hour went by before Gray shot up from the couch panting. Natsu ran to his side, carefully pushing him back down.

"Gray! Hey Gray calm down! It's okay." Natsu said, rubbing his forehead.

"N-Natsu...?" Gray said quietly. Natsu nodded.

"Are you okay?" Natsu said, grabbing his hand.

"W-where are we?"

"We're at your place. I found you in an alley down past the bar. What the hell happened?"

"I was alone?" Gray mumbled. Natsu nodded.

"Who was there? What happened, Gray?"

"Loke."

"Loke? Did that?" Natsu said pointing to the kiss marks and unbuttoned pants. Gray shook his head.

"That wasn't him. He was d-drunk-"

"Dammit, Natsu let go if you're going to get all hot." Gray said weakly shaking his hand.

"Where is he?"

"Natsu-"

"Where the fuck is he?"

"You saw the alley didn't you?"

"Your magic...it was-"

"I stabbed him." Gray said blinking slowly; looking away from Natsu.

"You stabbed him?" Gray nodded. Natsu turned away to hide a small smirk, but he was still overcome with shock.

"Tell me."

Gray's eyes went straight to Natsu's at those two simple words. He gripped the couch and pulled himself up.

"Gray? What is it?"

"I-I don't know. Is this real?"

"What?"

"Give me your hand." Gray said grabbing Natsu's hand. He brought it to his mouth, brushing the warm skin against his lips before biting down hard on the side of his hand. Natsu yelped and pulled his hand back.

"The fuck was that for?"

Gray grabbed his hand again and saw small amounts of blood seeping through the bite.

"It's not black."

"Black?"

"Do me." Gray held his hand out to Natsu. Natsu pushed the hand down.

"Gray, she's dead. This is real."

Gray's head began throbbing with each word Natsu said. He couldn't focus on a thing; his eyes slamming shut to keep from freaking out again.

"Gray, what did Loke do?" Natsu asked, gently rubbing Gray's hand. Gray sighed and decided to start at the beginning. He included everything..._everything_. Every feeling, word, kiss, touch, etc. He eventually had to tell Natsu to go outside or cool down; his heat was getting insane.

"H-he kissed _you_, twice, t-touched _you_, left those marks on _your_ body, and tried to have sex with _you_ in a fucking alley? All because he wanted you to reject him?"

"He wasn't thinking straight."

"Clearly, but being drunk hardly excuses his actions. I'm gonna kill him." Natsu stood and began pacing again.

"Natsu, calm down."

"Calm down? He fucking...really calm down?" Natsu threw himself on the couch next to Gray with a thump.

"Not to get all possessive...well...no screw it. You are mine and mine alone, Gray. I love you and I don't _anyone_ touching you. Drunk or not. Friend or not. No one other than me touches you. All who try, pay." Natsu said, his onyx eyes piercing into Gray's. Natsu stood again and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Gray said slowly getting to his feet.

"Since you said you stabbed him I'm guessing he poofed back to the spirit world. So I'm going to get Lucy to summon him again so I can kick his ass."

"Natsu-"

"Gray, why're you protecting someone who did that to you?"

"He's my friend, he wasn't thinking straight since he was drunk and..."

"And what?"

"You didn't see what it did to him."

"What it did to him?" Natsu said confused.

"We are all still suffering from that damn mission. We all have our own problems and torments that we have taken just from that one day. Those torments were all over his face, clouding his mind more than the drinks could. I need to talk to him-"

"Not happening."

"Dammit, Natsu. You kicking his ass won't solve anything. I need to talk to him when he's sober."

"No. What if he tries again? Being drunk...being sober doesn't fucking matter. What matters is teaching him not to do it again and I'm the perfect one for that job."

"Does it not matter that he's a friend- a part of Fairy Tail?" Gray said.

"Gray..."

"Do you not care how hard this is for me? My best friend...not a fake...did that to me and yet..." Gray looked down and sighed.

"There's something I left out."

Natsu felt his pulse jump at that and waited for Gray to speak.

"He told me he loved me. That look in his eyes when he said it...that was the last time I saw Loke. After that...it was no longer him. I'm going to talk to him regardless of what you say, Natsu-" Gray's breath caught in his lungs when strong arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry. It must've been hard. I didn't think..."

"That's nothing new, flame-head."

"Shut up." Natsu mumbled into Gray's hair. He pulled back and flashed a grin.

"And I'm sorry again, but I'm still going to kick his ass regardless of what you say." Natsu happily spat back with his grin.

"Natsu-"

"But I'll let you talk to him first. Deal?"

Gray sighed and nodded. He knew that was the best it was going to get. He followed Natsu to the door only to have it swing open, smacking right into Natsu's face.

"Ah!" The pinkette fell to the ground holding his nose; Gray rushed to his side. Gray looked up and saw Lucy. Her face was twisted in a grimace.

"Lucy? What're you doing here?" Gray asked pulling Natsu to his feet. She pushed through the door and locked eyes with Gray.

"What happened?" She said in a deep tone. The raven was taken aback by the serious request; his eyes travelled down and saw Lucy's hand clutched tight to a golden key.

"Loke attacked him that's what happened." Natsu cut in pushing Gray back behind him.

"You're going to have to tell me everything because..." Lucy trailed off as another entered Gray's place carrying a bleeding Loke on their back.

"Gajeel?" Natsu exclaimed. Gajeel groaned with a scowl.

"Anyways...when I found him, he had been stabbed several times with ice. Some of the ice was still in him."

"He showed up like this outside the guild. I had to get him back here before anyone at the guild found him." Lucy explained.

"You came here because he was stabbed with ice?" Natsu asked receiving another groan from Gajeel.

"Why wouldn't I come here? Were else is there an ice mage, Natsu?" Lucy pushed past Natsu and stared at Gray.

"I just want to know what happened, Gray. Tell me."

Gray took a step back; his eyes going all around the room.

"W-what did you say?" He mumbled. Natsu held his arm out towards him.

"Gray?"

Gray instantly smacked it away and stumbled backwards; his breathing labored and rough. He bent over, his hands going to pull at his hair.

"N-no...no...no."

"Gray? What's wrong?" Lucy asked. Natsu went over to Gray and placed his hand on his back.

"Gray-"

"Get the fuck off of me!" Gray yelled, sending his fist into Natsu's face. Natsu flew back; his back slamming against the wall. Again, his hand went to hold his, now, bleeding nose. His eyes shot up and saw Gray hovering over him. The look in his eyes-there was no sign of light. They were empty, dark, and merciless. Gray raised a shaky fist to his hand. Natsu's eyes widened; hearing Gray whisper.

"I'm not telling _you_ anything."

"Who are you talking about, Gray?" Natsu whispered back.

"Gray!" Lucy ran over and threw her arms around Gray; her hands clenched tight together across his chest. Gray freaked; trying to shake the frail girl from his back.

"Get away from me!" Gray said, panicked.

Everything happened so fast. Lucy struggled to stay on, her hands sliding down Gray's body. The lower they got, the harder it was to hang on.

"Gray, calm down! You're not thinking clearly!"

Without thinking, she dug her nails into his skin. An immediate response was her consequence. He grabbed Lucy's arm and tore her from his body throwing her across the room. Gray's breathing turned heavier and heavier with each step he took towards Lucy.

"G-Gray stop!" Lucy tried.

"How did you get down here?" He mumbled again. Lucy's looked over at Natsu then to a stunned Gajeel. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"Down here? This is your place, Gray. I came in through your door."

"Where are Natsu and Erza?"

This time she really stared at Natsu, who only stared at Gray. She weakly lifted her arm to point at Natsu.

"Natsu's right there." She said quietly. Gray slowly turned and locked eyes with Natsu. He smirked and turned back to Lucy.

"Change back already. This is pathetic." Lucy felt her heart drop; Gray's eyes digging into her. Natsu got to his feet and stood behind Gray. He looked back at Gajeel and motioned for him to put Loke down. Gajeel did just that and stayed only a few feet from Natsu for backup.

"Gray turn around." Natsu said his tone deep and serious. Gray sighed with a chuckle, but still turned around to face the pinkette.

"What're you doing?" Natsu asked taking a step forward.

"Me? What are you doing? You may have gotten me with the others, but not Natsu." Gray said plainly.

"Gray, you're not there. This is all real. You're right here with us." Natsu said quietly as he slowly approached Gray. He looked behind the raven and gestured for Lucy to move away. She crawled, as fast as she could, back over to Gajeel.

"What's wrong with him?" Gajeel whispered to Lucy as he helped her back to her feet.

"I'm not really sure, but whatever is happening he doesn't think this is real. He thinks he's still with her."

"Her? That Gwenera woman?" Gajeel asked. Lucy nodded.

"Gray?" Natsu tried again. He really needed Gray to snap out of it.

"There's no way you'll get to me while wearing his face. I can promise you that." Gray said.

"I'm not her, Gray!" Gray shook his head, his breathing getting worse as he struggled against his own mind.

"Natsu's alive. You can't guilt me with his death."

"My death? She..." Natsu didn't like Gray being stuck in that awful state of mind, but he had no idea on how to snap him out of it. He raised his hands up.

"It's okay, Gray. You're right I didn't die. I'm alive right here in front of you." Gray shook his head again.

"We fought her together and won. We were both hurt pretty bad, but we didn't die. We're a lot better than-"

Gray felt a nerve split in his head; his hands clinging to his temples in pain. All he could hear was her voice. Over and over it played throughout his mind on repeat with a continuous echo.

"_Better than a blowtorch."_

Gray could forget about his heavy breathing because now he couldn't breathe at all. His vision blurred as the room spun. Throughout the distortion of the room he could still clearly see his pinkette. He felt an overwhelming sensation building up in his body; he looked down at his hands. They trembled greatly and they went numb almost immediately except for his fingertips, which remained ice cold. His mind cleared, if only for a second. He knew what was happening because it had happened before. Right now his body was not his own for he no longer had any control.

"Gray!?" Natsu exclaimed as a cool gust blew against him. The gust about pushed Lucy over; Gajeel grabbed her and extended his iron arm out to wrap around Natsu. Natsu fought against his friend; struggling to get to Gray. Gray looked at him and fell to his knees as his magic took over...again. He let his arms fall; his eyelids doing the same. Even while his world went dark, he could still hear his name being called, but never once did he respond. He chuckled.

"You're n-not r-real..." He forced out with his final struggled breath. Everything stopped.

* * *

><p>"-ay!"<p>

"Gray! Wake up!"

"Is he okay? Is he alive?"

"How do we get him out?"

"GRAY!"

Gray slowly opened his eyes as he felt the oxygen reenter his body. Panting, he weakly sat up and looked around. Everything was blue and oddly distorted. He looked up when he heard banging above him.

"Gray! Are you okay?"

Gray tilted his head to the side, confused. The confusion faded instantly when he reached a hand out to touch the odd blue that surrounded him. It was ice. He was inside an orb of ice. It all came back to him in a sudden rush that made him lose his breath.

"Gray, it's okay. You need to melt this thing. I can't do it this time for some reason." Natsu said banging on the icy orb again.

"This time? This has happened before?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded and gestured to Loke. Her mouth hung open in realization.

Gray raised his shaky arms again and placed them against the ice. Nothing happened. It completely shocked him that he could not manipulate his own ice to melt. He tried again. Nothing.

"Gray?" Lucy said quietly.

"I-I can't." He said, his voice shaking from both fear and rage.

"He can't melt ice?" Gajeel asked, turning his arms back into rods.

"What're you doing?" Lucy asked taking a step back.

"Can't just leave im' in there and since he can't get out on his own..." Gajeel began slamming his iron rods into the ice. He pulled back, panting, after throwing several blows that only left a couple scratches.

"Damn. Shit's hard." Gajeel moaned. He looked at Natsu.

"Salamander, you can't melt it?"

"I already tried."

"You said you've done it before though. Why not now?" Lucy added in.

"I don't know. Last time I found him in there unconscious and he was covered in...and his pants were..." Just saying that made the room increase in temperature. Gray looked up at Natsu's distorted face and saw his angered expression. He knew what to do to get himself out. He didn't like it and he knew Natsu wouldn't like it, but he wanted to get out.

"Natsu."

"Gray?" Natsu placed his hands on the orb and looked down at the raven, who met his eyes.

"Since I know you can't melt this, I need to tell you something."

"What? What the hell does that mean?" Natsu said, irritated.

"The real reason why I didn't want you to hurt Loke for what he did to me was because I...I liked it." Lucy looked between the two then back at Loke. Her hand slowly went to cover her mouth; to hold in the shock. She didn't think Loke would ever try...but then again she did remember seeing Loke earlier that day. He did seem off, but not _that_ off. Lucy shook her head roughly; she needed Gray to tell her everything that happened.

"Y-you can't be-"

"Of course he took it too far when he grabbed my-"

"Ah!" Lucy yelled, wiping her sweaty forehead. She saw Gajeel grimace as he pulled his hands together to make a heat resistant shield. The blonde quickly ran to take cover behind it.

"He's pissed now." Gajeel said with a smirk.

Slowly but surely the orb began to melt. When he saw an opening at the top, Gray weakly stood and climbed the rest of the way out. Once he made it out, a raging fist clasped around his neck, slamming him into the closest wall.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Say you liked it again. I fucking dare you." Natsu said.

"I-I know you too well to say it a second time, flame-head."

"Why the hell would you say it the first time then?" Gray pointed back towards the melted orb.

"Your rage is powerful, N-Natsu."

"You-" Natsu released his hold on Gray. The raven coughed, again, getting his oxygen back and leaned against the wall.

"Like I said I know you too well. Seems like you don't know me though."

"What?"

"Do you really think that I would say that and mean it?" Natsu blinked a few times then shook his head with a frustrated sigh.

"N-no, but it still pissed me off."

Gray rubbed his throat and at the same time he tried to slow his breathing. Natsu took a step forward.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" Natsu said quietly. Gray glared at Natsu; his tone pissing him off.

"Yes I'm okay and yes I know this is real. I'm...sorry." Gray said looking at his friends then back at the ground. Natsu placed his hands on his shoulders and shook him until he looked up. The raven met the pinkette's eyes.

"Don't apologize for something you have no control over." Natsu said with a smile; repeating Gray's words.

"I'm glad you're alright." Natsu said quietly wrapping his arms around Gray's neck; his hand pressed into Gray's hair. Gray stood stunned by Natsu, but slowly put his arms around the pinkette's waist, pulling him close. He buried his face into Natsu's neck and breathed him in. Gray's hand travelled up Natsu's back until it hit something damp and warm. Natsu's voice hitched at the same time. The pinkette grabbed that hand and pulled away. He immediately saw the confusion and concern in Gray's eyes.

"What-" Gray looked at the hand that Natsu took. He ripped it from the pinkette's grasp. His eyes dug into his hand, looking at the blood.

"You're bleeding? Where?" Gray said turning Natsu around.

"It's nothing." Natsu said reluctantly showing Gray his back.

"What happened? Did I do that?" Gray said.

"It wasn't your fault, Gray. You know that." Natsu said. Lucy nodded; her hands going to cover the cuts on her arm. She looked at Gajeel. He groaned and did the same for the cut he got on the side of his waist.

"What happened?" Gray looked at Natsu.

"You were lost. You were acting like you were still in that basement with her and then...you just exploded. Ice went everywhere and then you appeared unconscious inside the ice. That same thing I'm guessing happened with Loke." Natsu explained.

"Only he took the full blow of your "attack" when we had Gajeel here." Lucy added in. Gray looked at Gajeel with an apologetic yet grateful look. The iron dragon slayer rubbed the back of his head and nodded. Gray's eyes wandered to each of his friends, locking on to their many cuts; too many for them to hide. He sighed quietly; his eyes then locking onto the unconscious spirit behind Gajeel.

"You should put him on the couch." Gray pointed as he walked towards his bathroom to grab his first aid kit. Natsu followed him while Gajeel and Lucy tended to Loke.

"You don't have to-"

"Natsu, don't, okay. Just don't." Gray said in a shaky tone. He cleared his throat as he dug through his cupboard. As soon as he got his hand on the kit, he felt his vision blur. Much worse than usual. He dropped the kit to grab onto the counter to keep himself from stumbling backwards and to hopefully keep Natsu from worrying. He failed, at that, of course. Natsu immediately approached the raven and placed his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Gray? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Natsu said; his tone concerned.

"I'm fine, Natsu. I'm just t-tired." Gray said quickly to not have to go into detail about how he really feels. He picked up the kit from the floor and walked out of the bathroom with his dragon slayer close at his back.

Lucy was brushing the hair out of Loke's face while Gajeel sat back, awfully comfortable, in a nearby chair. Natsu scoffed at his "rival" before sitting in another chair opposite Gajeel. Gray handed each of his friends some gaze and passed around a tube of magical healing ointment.

* * *

><p>After the raven made sure each wound was properly treated, he joined Natsu, squeezing into the same chair. The pinkette wrapped arm around Gray and he instantly formed to Natsu in a perfect fit. Barely a minute passed before Lucy cleared her throat, killing the silence, looking at Loke then back to Gray. Natsu saw the look in her eyes; she wanted an explanation more than ever now. She turned and sat on the couch down by Loke's feet and faced the ice mage.<p>

"Gray?" She said quietly to get his attention away from the floor where he tried to keep his eyes. He reluctantly met her gaze and felt himself wanting to sink into the chair. He didn't want to talk about it again especially when he sat _this _close to his hotheaded boyfriend.

"Gray, please." She tried again gently placing her hand on his knee. Gray looked at that small symbol of encouraging comfort than over to Natsu. Natsu moved his hand to Gray's head and pulled it close. He pressed his warm lips to Gray's cool forehead; his eyes then locked with his love.

"It's okay. I'll be right here." Gray nodded slowly and turned back to Lucy. He opened his mouth to speak; bottom lip slightly quivering. Hesitating, he took a breath.

"Gray it's okay. Just tell-"

"-Lucy!" Natsu shouted, startling everyone in the room except for Gray.

"W-what?" Lucy said, trying to slow her heart beat down from the shock. Natsu looked apologetically at her before gesturing to Gray. Her hand went over her mouth in shock. Gray's breathing heavily increased; his hands gripping at his knees; nails digging in. Natsu pulled Gray into his chest and brushed his hand through the dark locks.

"Gray, it's okay. It's okay." Natsu said in the calmest voice he could make. Gray took a deep breath; his vision returning clear. He looked around the room at his friends then up to Natsu. The pinkette nodded as Gray pulled away. He looked at Lucy.

"S-sorry." He mumbled.

"No, Gray. I'm sorry I wasn't thinking...please..." She motioned for him to speak when he wanted. He nodded slowly and told of what happened. Everything.

* * *

><p>To say that she was shocked would've been somewhat of an understatement. She never would've thought that one of their friends would've tried to do something like that to Gray. Especially not Loke, his best friend.<p>

"That's just...-"

"Little shit got what he had comin' if you ask me." Gajeel said in a dark tone. Natsu nodded in agreement.

"He was drunk! If he had been sober he wouldn't have ever done something like that to Gray!" Lucy said in Loke defense. She looked at Gray, but feeling a deep glare made her look at the dragon slayer at his side.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Natsu said, rising to his feet hovering above Lucy. She shook off her initial fear and also rose to her feet, standing her ground for her friend.

"That wasn't Loke!" She said, keeping her eyes and tone strong.

"Being drunk doesn't excuse what he did. He knew what he wanted, being drunk just made it easier for him to get it and later on use it as an excuse."

"Natsu-"

"Dammit, Lucy. I'll tell you the same thing I told Gray. When he wakes up I am going to kick his hungover ass and no one is going to stop me because he deserves it." Natsu said looking straight at Lucy and then back at Gray.

"Sounds good to me." Gajeel added in earning a glare from the blonde. He shrugged it off with a light smirk.

* * *

><p>At that sounds of stirring came from the couch. Lucy instantly hovered over her spirit, placing a hand gently on his forehead. Moaning; his eyes opened to slits, he looked around the room confused.<p>

"W-what's going on?" Loke asked trying to sit up. Lucy made sure to keep herself between Natsu and Loke until Loke had time to wake up a little at least because even she knew there was no stopping her hotheaded friend.

"Loke, you're at Gray's. Do you remember what happened?" Lucy asked handing him a glass of water.

Loke rubbed the back of his neck, turning it to all sides with a nauseating "crack." He looked over at Gajeel and then to Natsu, both holding their own type of distasteful glare. He then looked past Natsu and stuck to his best friend; his dark eyes glued to the spirit.

"I-I...shit. Shit...shit...shit!" Loke cursed; his hand digging through his hair in a raging fit of self loathing.

"Damn right...shit." Natsu said in a deep tone. Loke looked up at the dragon slayer with murder in his eyes and shrank into the couch.

"Natsu, please just let me explain-"

"Fuck your explanation." Natsu spat; his fists igniting in fuming flames.

Loke dropped all hope to explain anything to the pinkette; he knew it was pointless anyways. He knew what he did..._everything_ he did. The spirit stood and took a step towards Natsu. He removed his glasses and raised his head high.

"Go ahead and do it then." Loke said before closing his eyes. He knew he deserved everything Natsu wanted to do to him and he wouldn't stop him. Drunk or not, he hated himself for what happened...for what he did to Gray; someone he loved.

Natsu snorted in acceptance, raising his enflamed fist in the air only to be stopped by a pale, cold, hand. Gray bit his lip in pain from the flames that burned at his hand; Natsu automatically killed his fire and pulled his fist out of Gray's grasp.

"Gray!" Loke exclaimed.

"Gray! What the hell are you doing, you idiot? I just burned you!" Natsu said; pissed off that he had burned Gray again.

"You said you'd let me talk to him first." Gray said, ignoring the burn. He shook his hand and turned to face Loke without getting a response from Natsu.

Face to face with his best friend, Gray felt like they were back in that alley. He immediately shook off that cold feeling and cleared his throat. Loke couldn't say a word. With those eyes on him, he felt his throat close up. All he could do was swallow and wait for the raven to speak. Gasps were heard from everyone, but Natsu when Gray took both of Loke's hands in his and squeezed them tight.

"Loke, I'm sorry, but I love Natsu. I don't love you like you love me. You're my b-best friend...I-I'm sorry." Gray couldn't keep his voice from shaking as he spoke. He knew exactly how Loke was feeling, but this is what Loke had wanted him to say in the alley and this time he'd say it. Gray knew he didn't want to tell him his feelings in that way or maybe not at all and he didn't want to hurt him like he did in the alley, but ever since that mission nothing has been right...nothing has been fair. Gray understood that each of his friends was scarred...and they don't heal...they _won't_ heal.

Loke crumbled in Gray's grasp; collapsing to his knees with tears streaming down his red cheeks. He continued to spout curses at himself as he pounded his fists into the ground.

"S-shit...Gray. I-I'm s-sorry...I'm sorry." He whimpered.

Natsu stared at the broken man and the rage that had once clouded his heated heart had died down. Gray knelt down to Loke and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"N-no matter what, Loke. I do not b-blame you..."

Gray continued to hold Loke as he wept into his shoulder. He looked up to Lucy and nodded slowly and she instantly understood; whipping out a golden key. Before Natsu could say anything, Lucy flashed the key and Loke faded into light, vanishing back to the spirit world.

"W-what the hell?" Natsu exclaimed, fist already wanting to ignite again.

"Thanks, Lucy...Gajeel. Sorry for the trouble." Gray said as he walked towards his bedroom. He didn't care if they stayed or left, he was done.

"Don't be, Gray." The blonde whispered. The two said their goodbyes and Gajeel sent Natsu an irritated scowl, at not being able to hit the hungover spirit, before leaving with Lucy.

* * *

><p>Natsu stood alone in Gray's living room with the "what the hell" look still plastered to his face before trotting off after Gray. He stood in the doorway to Gray's bedroom; breathing heavy in annoyance.<p>

"Gray, what the hell?" Natsu said somewhat calmly. Gray sat on the edge of his bed with his eyes on the ground.

"I don't care what happened, Natsu. I don't want you hurting him." Gray said completely serious, meeting those stern onyx eyes.

"You don't want me hurting him even after what he did?"

"Natsu, yes it happened. Get over it!" Gray said, frustrated.

"Get over it. Get over it? Alright let me ask you this. If I had almost been raped in a damn alleyway by some drunk ass would you not want to kill the bastard?" Natsu said, crossing his arms.

"Of course I would." Gray answered quickly, he already had the pleasure of living that scenario where it actually happened...excluding the "drunk" part.

"Then-"

"But Loke isn't _some_ drunk ass. He's my best friend- our friend!"

"I don't care, okay! What I care about is what the fuck he tried to do to you! Why can't you care about that!?" Natsu said, fists wanting to make contact with the nearby wall.

"Fine. Then why don't you care that I hurt you?" Gray mumbled, locking eyes with the pinkette.

"What?"

"I hurt you when I lashed out earlier. Hell, I hurt Lucy and Gajeel too, but you aren't mad at me for that. Why?"

"You're seriously asking me that? That wasn't your fault. You thought you were somewhere else because of that damn monster of a woman. You shouldn't apologize for that."

"And it wasn't Loke's fault. If it weren't for Gwenera..._none_ of that would've happened."

"That doesn't-"

"Dammit, Natsu! We are all scarred! All of us. I see it in Lucy...in Erza and now...Loke. I'm not so good at hiding it either...as you can tell." Gray said with a lifeless chuckle.

"And...I still see it in you. Everyday. Even though you try to keep it from me...I see it. So if you're going to be mad at Loke for that then you _have_ to be mad at me too. I won't have you going easy on me just because we're together. I w-won't have it!" Gray yelled, his hand digging into his bed frame. Natsu stood stunned by Gray's outburst, but managed to push himself away from the doorway. He stood, inches, away from Gray. The pinkette placed his hands on either side of Gray's face and tilted it up so he'd meet his eyes. His heart broke when he saw the tears staining his raven's pale face.

He hated it, but he was right. They were scarred. All of them and they couldn't be blamed for it. Even after what Loke did, Natsu knew he couldn't blame him...he wanted to, but for Gray's sake...he wouldn't. He pulled Gray's forehead to his chest then wrapped his arms around the shaking ice mage.

Natsu laid his head on Gray's and breathed him in as the raven continued to stain the carpet with his sorrowful tears. Natsu sighed, he let go of the rage, his fists relaxing as they held onto the one he loved.

Curiosity _almost_ killed the lion.

* * *

><p>Dark hazel eyes scanned each brick that still held the scent of blood. <em>His<em> blood. He clutched his shades in his shaking fist until he heard a definite "crack;" dropping the broken pieces into the cool puddle of melted ice that lay at his feet.

His legs shook, making him lose balance and collapse into that same puddle; those same shaking hands beating against the wet ground in a raging fit of disbelief and rage.

He screamed. He cursed. He punched the wet ground and the bricks until his fists bled, adding to the crimson stains. He wished he had never gone to that bar last night. He wished he had never run into Gray. He wished he never touched him. He wished...but it didn't matter.

"If only I didn't ask...why the fuck did I have to ask!? I already knew the answer...so dammit why!?"

"_Why Natsu…why not me?"_

Loke pulled his hands back and stared down at his dirty palms or past them, he didn't know. All he did know was that he didn't want to move...didn't want to feel. He just wanted to fade into nothing. That's exactly how he felt. His shattered heart wouldn't allow him to feel anything else.

"It doesn't matter. None of it." He mumbled.

What really didn't matter was the fact that Gray didn't blame him...that he forgave him for what he'd done. Loke didn't care. He would never forgive himself. He hated, loathed, and detested himself for what he'd done.

"...why?" He whispered at his hands as his body distorted, fading into a flash of light that sent his broken form back to the spirit realm.

Flashes of what he did went through his mind over and over...his shattered heart turning to dust each time killing him again and again.

Curiosity killed the lion.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) So much angst. That's what I do best. It really gets the feels going...and tears. I'm on both sides on this one though. I'd want to kick his ass too, but at the same time I wouldn't. It'd really be a difficult situation...so I feel for Gray. Poor guy. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also if you remember in the last *(A/N)* in the last chapter I said this one wouldn't be as upsetting...HA! It twas. Now...I'm not saying anything about the next chapter because I'm sure it'll be angsty...because after all this is the AFTERMATH. ^_^ I can say the next one probably won't be this long. So maybe it'll take less time to write. Who knows. Please REVIEW! I love reading your thoughts after you've read mine. **

**- Next Time - **

**Number Four - A Shattered Raven Won't Fly**

***Still working on the title.***


End file.
